<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blondes Have More Fun by chasingthemoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887396">Blondes Have More Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingthemoon/pseuds/chasingthemoon'>chasingthemoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, I wrote this at midnight because i was inspired, M/M, anyway, cas dyes his hair, i guess, jack is off visiting claire i decided, that's why he's not around, the bunker, the empty deal doesn't exist let me live</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingthemoon/pseuds/chasingthemoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is looking forward to taking some time off and relaxing at the bunker with Cas, and catches the former angel doing something that surprises him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blondes Have More Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t as difficult as he thought it would be, Dean mused, tossing his duffel on the table in the center of the room. After defeating God and saving the world (again), for the first time in his life Dean felt like he deserved a break. </p>
<p>Sam seemed thrilled when Dean casually mentioned that he wanted to head back to the bunker and let Sam and Eileen take care of the salt and burn without him. And when Sam brought up that Cas had texted him saying he was around, well, if that made the decision a little more enticing for Dean, that was no one’s business but his own.</p>
<p>And where was Cas? After giving up his grace to help defeat Chuck, Dean worried about him even more than he used to. Dean stuck his head into the library and checked the kitchen, but his nerves didn’t kick in until he knocked on the door to Cas’ room and didn’t hear a response.</p>
<p>“Cas? Buddy?” Dean called from the hallway. Not hearing a response, he cracked open the door and looked inside. He didn’t see Cas, so he pushed the door open fully, taking in the complete mess in front of him. </p>
<p>He’d never actually been inside Cas’ room before. Not because he wasn’t curious, but since he became human Cas had developed an extreme sense of privacy- something he definitely didn’t have when he would spend his nights staring at Dean to watch over him. </p>
<p>Cas had clearly been in the room recently, based on the steaming mug (yellow, with a large bee on one side along with the text ‘bee happy’ in bold font) sitting on the bedside table, so Dean forced his nerves to relax for a moment and let himself look around. Sweeping over the stack of dirty dishes on the dresser (and that’s where his silverware had ended up), Dean’s eye caught on the piles of clothes thrown across the floor. Huh. He didn’t think the guy had that many clothes. </p>
<p>He was about to step out of the room when he noticed something familiar- were those his hot dog pajama pants? He’d assumed Sammy had thrown them out when doing the wash, something he was constantly threatening and Dean thought he’d finally followed through with after one too many comments about the length of his hair (“You should let Eileen teach you some of those fancy braiding techniques, Samantha”). Interesting.</p>
<p>Taking a closer look, Dean realized that the majority of the clothes in the room were his. A few flannels, some sweatpants, and even one of his Zeppelin t-shirts. If it had been Sam stealing his clothes Dean would have lost his mind, but it was different with Cas. In fact, he kind of liked the idea of Cas in his favorite sweatpants, or his most comfortable flannel. A noise from the bathroom snapped him out of his thoughts and, cheeks burning, reminded him that he really didn’t want to be intruding on his best friend’s privacy and that he really shouldn’t let himself fantasize about that best friend wearing his clothes- no matter how good he thought he’d look in them. </p>
<p>More than a little embarrassed, Dean headed towards the bathroom. The closer he got, the more he could hear the sounds of a struggle. Alarmed, he quickened his pace. </p>
<p>“Cas!” he called, and without hearing an answer, shoved his way through the bathroom door, ready for a fight.</p>
<p>He stopped short, snorted, and tried (and failed) to fight back the smile that was threatening to take over his face at the sight in front of him. </p>
<p>Cas was currently standing by the sink, attempting to apply what looked like hair dye to his short hair. He clearly hadn’t gotten far, as his hair was a patchy mess of the black dye and the untouched blonde strands. He froze, looking up at Dean in shock, and Dean couldn’t help but burst into laughter.</p>
<p>“Cas, man, what’re you doing?” Dean chuckled, eyes crinkling. </p>
<p>Cas’ eyes flashed with something that looked like embarrassment, and he quickly looked down at the floor, clearly upset.</p>
<p>“Hey, Cas, c’mon, I’m sorry for laughing,” Dean said quickly, laughter stopping as he saw how upset Cas looked. “But really, what’s going on?”</p>
<p>Not waiting for a response Dean walked over and, when Cas didn’t look up, gently placed his hand on the other man’s shoulder. Surprisingly, Dean felt Cas lean into his touch and couldn’t help but let his thumb rub soothingly against the fabric of the t-shirt which, upon further inspection, happened to be Dean’s. Sighing, Cas finally looked up, and met his gaze in the mirror.</p>
<p>“Since becoming human, I’ve noticed that the color of my hair is changing. It’s getting lighter. I looked it up and the youtube told me to get a box of this dye but the instructions are proving to be much more confusing than I originally thought”. </p>
<p>Smiling gently, Dean couldn’t help but think how adorable Cas looked. Yes, he often thought Cas looked good, but more in the ‘I forgot what I was saying mid-sentence because Cas walked into the room wearing jeans that fit him perfectly and has he been working out?’ way.</p>
<p>Right now, though? Dean felt his heart skip a beat at Cas’ grumpy expression and the patchy black and blonde hair. He had to admit, what he could see of the dirty blonde hair looked pretty good on the guy, not that it really mattered to Dean- he always thought Cas looked good. Forcing his eyes away from the mirror, he gestured toward the bowl of dye.</p>
<p>“Ok, I’ll help you.” he said, assuming what he hoped was a casual tone.</p>
<p>“You will”? Cas’ face shifted from grumpy to confused, and he tilted his head, turning to look at Dean. </p>
<p>“Sure buddy, although I gotta say, this patchwork style looks kinda good on you.” Dean said with a wink, which only made Cas’ gaze even stronger. </p>
<p>“Uh, here, let me have that,” Dean said nervously, glancing away from Cas’ piercing look and grabbing for the bowl of hair dye. Unfortunately, Cas decided to reach for the bowl at the same time, and their hands crashed against the bowl, knocking it into the air and onto the floor.</p>
<p>“Ack,” Dean grunted, jumping backward to avoid the mess. His hand still on Cas’ shoulder, he gripped tight in the hopes that Cas would keep him from falling to the floor. Cas was clearly not prepared, because Dean found himself flat on his back on the floor with Cas on top of him, the other man’s face pressed into his chest. Without thinking about it, Dean’s arm was around Cas, his palm flat against his back</p>
<p>“Shdbhtk” Cas said into Dean’s chest, not moving.</p>
<p>To be honest, Dean didn’t really want to move either. It was nice having Cas’ body so close to his, although his back pressed against the tile floor of the bathroom was starting to have some complaints. </p>
<p>Blushing, he didn’t think and said the first words that came to his mind, “As much as I’m enjoying holding you, your hair isn’t gonna dye itself, sunshine.” As the words left his mouth, Dean cringed. He was clearly no stranger to flirting with Cas and had called him ‘sunshine’ on more than one occasion, but never when they were in such a compromising position. Cas pushed himself up slightly, so his face was directly above Dean’s. </p>
<p>“Dean...” He said softly, and Dean could feel his breath ghosting across his lips, could feel his eyes widen as he found himself completely incapable of speaking. But it didn’t matter, because he felt Cas lean in and press his lips softly once, twice, across his own.</p>
<p>Dean couldn’t breathe, too stunned to do anything but focus on the feeling of Cas’ lips on his. He opened his eyes and found himself swimming in a sea of blue. And then he realized, Cas looked nervous. Suddenly, Dean found himself able to move. </p>
<p>He pulled Cas closer to him and kissed him back, pouring into it every emotion he could never seem to speak out loud. He felt like he was flying, like he would never come down, like all his unspoken prayers to one angel in particular had finally been answered.</p>
<p>Breaking apart to breathe, Cas sat up and pulled Dean with him, arranging himself so he was sitting comfortably in Dean’s lap. Smiling, Dean reached his hand up to cradle the side of Cas’ face.</p>
<p>“You know,” he said, eyes sparkling as he lightly tugged on Cas’ hair, “your blonde hair is pretty cute too.” </p>
<p>Cas responded with a wide, soft smile and let himself be pulled back in for another kiss. They stayed there, the hair dye completely forgotten as they focused on each other.</p>
<p>The next day Dean took Cas back to the store, where the ex-angel took one look at Dean, and grabbed some bleach and blonde dye. “I like the blonde too.” He said, taking Dean’s hand in his own. </p>
<p>“Pick whatever color you like, sweetheart,” Dean replied, squeezing his hand. “You’ll look good with all of ‘em.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>